


Kisses in Training

by NashidaKyouko



Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, POV Third Person, Rangshi - Freeform, Rangshi Week, Rangshi Week 2020, Rangshi Week: Kisses, a little bit crack-y maybe?, cross-posted to Tumblr, light Shadow of Kyoshi spoilers, really it's just a couple of minor lines though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: Kyoshi and Rangi get a talking-to from Hei-Ran regarding Rangi kissing Kyoshi during training sessions. (Don't worry, no homophobes or anything, just exasperated instructors.)  For Rangshi Week 2020 Day 1: Kisses
Relationships: Hei-Ran & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi & Hei-Ran, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926838
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	Kisses in Training

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RoK/SoK/AtLA or the characters.

It had become something of a habit when they trained alone. They had their privacy, so it never mattered before. It really wasn't surprising that they failed to adjust their behavior when they trained together in a group for the first time.

But none of that made it any less embarrassing when Rangi gave Kyoshi one of her reward kisses for finishing a bending set when they were in front of everyone else. Scratch that, not just _one_ of them, but _many_. The habit wasn't breaking as easily as they'd hoped it would. The only small mercy was that the kisses were always brief and chaste. They were supposed to be training, after all.

Still, every time Kyoshi completed a set without any errors, Rangi pulled her in for a kiss. Now that they had an audience, though, they both were then promptly reduced to sputtering messes when they came back to their senses. But they just couldn't stop themselves.

After this had happened the tenth time, Hei-Ran had been given the unenviable task of talking to the girls about their behavior. The three women stood together awkwardly outside after the day's training was finished. No one seemed to want to be the first to speak. Kyoshi looked at her feet and kicked up puffs of dust, careful to avoid getting any on her clothes that she'd have to clean up later.

Finally, the silence was broken. “This is really how you've been training the Avatar?” Hei-Ran sounded physically pained. As a world-class instructor, seeing her daughter employ such methodology was killing her.

Kyoshi jumped to Rangi's defense. “I-it didn't start out this way, I swear! And if I make any errors at all, I am promptly drilled again or even punished with setbacks to earlier sets or longer stance training sessions. Rangi has been a very strict teacher.” She bowed her head respectfully, trying to ignore her clawing nerves.

“But you are still rewarded with kissing when you preform well. This alone almost makes me feel the need to cut my hair again...” Hei-Ran spoke lightly, clearly not meaning it, though her words still caused Rangi to stiffen.

“I'm sorry, Mother. At the time this started, it seemed a good way to motivate her. And it has worked quite well on that front. But it is obviously inappropriate and we should unlearn the tactic as soon as possible.” Rangi looked away in shame.

Kyoshi glanced between mother and daughter with uncertainty. Honestly, it was embarrassing to have the training kisses keep happening in front of the others, but it was still a sad prospect to lose them entirely. It didn't feel like it was a good time for her to say anything in that regard, however.

Hei-Ran sighed and rubbed her temples. “It's not that the technique is... inherently wrong, given that you _are_ romantically involved. But you _must_ be more aware of your surroundings, girls. What if you were to unthinkingly 'reward' Kyoshi for a well-executed set during battle?”

Both girls' faces bloomed crimson at the thought. On the one hand, something like that could cost them a battle. On the other, kissing in the heat of battle had a certain allure to it that they couldn't entirely deny. Not that they felt they should actually explore that feeling in _real_ battle, of course. That may be a thought to tuck away for another time, though.

After a long moment, Rangi reluctantly met her mother's eyes. “We will stop training in that way.”

“... You don't have to stop completely. Just mind where you are and if you're officially on duty, would you?”

“Why would we be training if she wasn't on duty?” Kyoshi regretted the question as soon as it escaped her lips. The twin sharp looks she earned from the firebenders made her curl in on herself in fear. “Sorry, sorry. Bad question, obviously.”

Hei-Ran turned to Rangi, brow creased in sympathy. “I can see why you call her 'rocks-for-brains' if she's still asking questions like that.”

Rangi quickly faced away towards the sunset, avoiding Kyoshi's shocked expression. Rangi's ears were pink. Another uncomfortable silence fell over them.

“What? Was that supposed to be something private between lovers? Then maybe you shouldn't have called Kyoshi that during training yesterday! Honestly!”

Neither Kyoshi or Rangi replied. Hei-Ran huffed, told them to work on their grasp of their surroundings, then strode off with steps so perfectly measured no one would have guessed she had used a cane only a year ago. Once the sound of her receding footsteps was gone, Kyoshi peeked over at Rangi. She was more relaxed now, but she still stood a little stiffer than usual. Even her armor almost looked a bit sharper in the fading orange light.

“So... that wasn't very enjoyable. Are you going to be okay, my brave little bodyguard?” Kyoshi slipped behind Rangi and buried her head in the smaller girl's neck. Her arms looped around Rangi's waist.

“Are you mocking me? I'm fine, idiot. I do wish they could have sent someone other than my mother to talk to us, though.” Rangi's hands wrapped around Kyoshi's, pulling them up and kissing them through her gauntlets.

“I think that's a big part of why they sent her, actually.”

“Then I blame Kirima.”

“I thought you might.” Kyoshi laughed, nuzzling deeper into Rangi.

Crickets started to tune-up nearby, causing Rangi to realize how late it was already. “Come on, let's go get some food. But no more cuddling or kissing once we get inside for today. We need to work on our discipline.”

“If you want me to eat more, what would possess you to associate food with _not_ touching you?” Kyoshi pouted.

“Then get it all out of your system now, rocks-for-brains.” Rangi turned around and pulled Kyoshi in for a kiss far more intense than any shared during training.

That was an idea Kyoshi had no complaints about.

**Author's Note:**

> This went completely differently than I originally was thinking it would. I thought maybe Hei-Ran would catch them training like this, but then instead this version of the fic happened and honestly it feels a little more crack-y this way, but it half-way wrote itself. Who was I to stop it?  
> Also, I know, it's been 10 million years since I posted any writing, hasn't it? I feel like my style has regressed, ugh. I've written stuff for 4 days of Rangshi week, hopefully some people like them orz
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
